Workpieces are transported on such apparatus either lying directly on the chain or on pallets which are supported on the chain. A changing over of such apparatus to different workpieces is very expensive and in many cases not at all possible. If the workpiece transport occurs by means of pallets, the pallets must be replaced with ones which will accommodate workpieces of different dimensions. If the workpieces are transported lying directly on the chain, the entire apparatus would have to be placed higher or lower in order to bring the workpieces into the correct elevational position at the working station, however, then the associated loading and unloading devices, magazines, etc. will no longer fit.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a workpiece transport apparatus which can be changed over by simple means. The apparatus is specifically adapted for a problemless transport of rollable parts, in particular gears.
The purpose is inventively attained by a transporting device which can be adjusted within the adjustably inclined central section of the chain to the many different workpiece dimensions, in particular outside diameter, so that the workpieces are always supplied at the level which is correct for facilitating a clamping of the workpiece in the machine. The loading station with the first section of the chain and the last section of the chain with the discharge station remain unchanged at the same level and thus in a position which is adjusted to the feeding and discharge devices.
The apparatus is very well suited for the transport of rollable gears which, standing with two teeth on the chain, are moved by the chain on the horizontal sections of the conveying route, however, on the inclined section roll on the chain driven by the effect of gravity thereon. An important advantage compared with a transport of pallets is the fact that the feeding of the workpieces from one stop area to the working station just like the moving of the workpieces away from the working station occurs very quickly, since no frictional forces must be overcome. Compared with a chain which extends horizontally over the entire length, the inclination of the conveying route in the area of the working station in addition brings the advantage that the workpieces can roll freely and are not forced into a "backward rotation" by the chain.
In order to be able to adjust the inclination and thus the distance between the chain and the clamping devices in the working station, the apparatus is further developed wherein a rocker arm is supported for pivotal movement and allows the chain supporting the workpieces to be adjusted toward or away from the tool of the machine.
A development of a chain support causing the chain to form a U is advantageous at the transition of the chain from the inclined section to the second horizontal section. With this it is assured that the chain will not lift off the chain guides in this area and that the workpieces which roll away from the working station do not get caught in the gap between the chain section which extends downwardly over the first guide roller and the chain section which leads upwardly over the last guide roller.
In particular when the apparatus is used for the transpot of gears, it is desirable for example, to provide structure for ensuring a satisfactory meshing of the workpiece and tool tooth systems and/or avoiding any damages to the workpiece and the tool.